1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in heat exchanging systems and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to a heat exchanger system which exchanges heat with a fluid, to provide efficient heating of the fluid, for effective dispensing of the heated fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system such as a fluid heating and dispensing system, such as a coffeemaker, which includes a tank for containing a fluid such as water, the fluid is heated, and the heated fluid is mixed with another component such as coffee, to enable the dispensing of a heated mixture such as heated coffee. Such a system further includes a heating element adapted to be in direct contact with the fluid in the tank, and a dump valve for enabling the dispensing of the heated mixture.
However, in heating the fluid in the tank, the fluid passes through the tank for heating thereof for only a relatively short time, making heating thereof less efficient. Moreover, the fluid temperature attained by direct contact of the heating element with the fluid is relatively unstable.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved systems and methods for enabling heat to be effectively exchanged with a fluid, so as to attain and maintain the fluid at a stable heated fluid temperature, and to enable the fluid to be heated substantially rapidly to a stable higher fluid dispensing temperature for dispensing thereof.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved system and method for exchanging heat with a fluid for heating the fluid, so as to enable the efficient dispensing of heated fluid.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides a new and improved system for exchanging heat with a fluid, for heating the fluid. The system includes a heat exchanger, for exchanging heat with a fluid so as to heat the fluid. The heat exchanger is adapted to store heat energy, and to enable heat energy to be exchanged with the fluid to heat the fluid. The heat exchanger has a channel therein, adapted to enable the fluid to flow thereinto and therefrom, and to enable the fluid to be retained therein. The system also includes a fluid inlet, for enabling the fluid to flow into the heat exchanger, and a fluid outlet, for enabling the heated fluid to flow out of the heat exchanger.
More particularly, for example, the heat exchanger of the present invention includes a storing element for storing heat, and a heating element for heating the storing element. The channel in the heat exchanger is generally spiral-shaped. The heating element is generally m-shaped. The heat exchanger is adapted to retain heat, such that, upon turning off the fluid inlet after dispensing heated fluid through the fluid outlet, any fluid remaining in the heat exchanger evaporates through the fluid outlet responsive thereto.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention, as well as others, are described in greater detail in the following description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of illustrative embodiments.